Units
There are different tiers of troops, each unlocked by leveling up Barracks or Arsenal. Each tier comes with its own pros and cons. The units in Orpheus Story are categorized in 5 different types: Infantry, Archery, Cavalry, Wizardry, and Artillery. Each unit type has a specific Strategy associated with it that activates during battle. There is also a tax placed on troops for balance reasons. Infantry All infantry can be found and trained in Barracks. Units that belong to this type are: Militias, Porters, Spearman, Swordsman, Shieldbearers, Pikeman, and Royal Guards. Militia Pic.jpg Porter pic.jpg Spearman Pic.jpg Swordsman Pic.jpg Shieldbearer Pic.jpg Pikeman Pic.jpg Royal Guard Pic.jpg These units are mainly used to protect other types of troops(Archery, Wizardry, and Artillery) and your hero(s). Militias are the cheapest unit that could be trained, the only use of this unit is as cannon fodder/meat shield or to activate Infantry Strategy . Summary: Pros: Low amount of resources needed to train such unit in large quantities Cons: Basic unit resulting in low statistics as compared to other units Porters are the basic transport infantry units. Though they require lesser resources to train as compared to Carriages, Carriages have a much larger carrying capacity. They are useful in the early game for short distance transport resources such as transporting looted resources from other neighbouring players. Similar to the Militia, they can be trained in large quantities for the Infantry Strategy . Summary: Pros: Low amount of resources needed to train such unit in large quantities Cons: Require more food to transport resources over long distances as compared to Carriages Spearman are a decent infantry unit. Mainly serves as cannon fodder/meat shields or used to increase Infantry size for Infantry Strategy . They can also pierce through other units armour such as Crossbowman. Swordsman are a great unit. Cheaper to make than Shieldbearers, Pikeman, and Royal Guard, as well as one of the fastest(with only Royal Guards having the same speed). Good to have for chasm hunting armies. Shieldbearers are a major source of defence, but(Iirc) take more iron to train than Swordsmen, and Pikeman. Could save a lot of troops, but if you have Royal Guards and Pikeman in the same army they will be the 3rd units in line during a battle, considering they carry a huge shield and supposed to be a frontliner that will took the brunt of enemies attack their usefulness in a battle is greatly reduced. Pikeman are the upgraded version of Spearman also they are the second highest damaging infantry. Best to go in hand with Royal Guards, they will be the 2nd in line during a battle if you have Royal Guards in the same army, if the RG's failed to stop the enemies attack they will took the RG's place in defending the rest of your units. Royal Guard are the best infantry unit in the game, they are the frontliners and they will take the brunt of enemy attack. Their speed is the same as Swordsman so they are great for chasm hunting armies. Archery Unlike infantry, archery units are found both in the Barracks and the Arsenal. Archery includes: Slingers, Bowman, Longbowman, Crossbowman, Shielded Crossbowman, Elf Archers. Slinger.jpg Bowman.jpg Longbowman.jpg Shield Crossbowman.jpg Crossbowman.jpg Elf Archer.jpg Slingers are the basic unit for Archery. They use Sling and they are cheap to make and is normally trained en masse for Archery Strategy. Bowman are a unit that uses Bow instead of sling many considered them to be an upgraded version Slingers. Cheap enough to be trained for Archery Strategy as well. Longbowman are an upgraded version of bowman. Crossbowman are a unit that uses Crossbow instead of Bow, Crossbow allows them to bypass enemies armour(depending on how thick the enemy armour is), best used in a defensive battle. Shielded Crossbowman are an upgraded version of Crossbowman with better armour and defence. Also deals quite a bit of damage. Elf Archers are the fastest archery type of unit. They are also the only archery unit that deals magic damage. Great to have in chasm hunting army. Cavalry Cavalry units only trainable in the Arsenal. Units that belong to this category are: Light Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry, and Knight. There is also a untrainable type of cavalry, Hobo, which can only be received from exploration(Hm..we have no exploration article made). Light Cavalry.png Heavy Cavalry.png Knight.png Hobo Noble.png Light Cavalry are the cheapest cavalry unit, mainly used for scouting. Train in mass for Cavalry Strategy. When your enemy cavalry are attacking your flanks, your own light cavalry act as tanks to protect all of your rear troops except angels. Heavy Cavalry are the charger type cavalry. While they have decent armour, their defence is weak compared to the knight. They covered up that weakness by having a considerable amount of firepower. Knights are the best cavalry unit in the game. An overall improvement from the Heavy Cavalry but really expensive to train. Hobo Nobles are a contradiction. An oxymoron XD (the best use of this unit has not been found yet) Wizardry Like the Cavalry unit type, wizardry only trainable in the Arsenal. It includes: Summoners and Wizards. Although wizardry only has two unit types, Wizards pack quite a punch and their magical attacks are deadly to certain units. Summoner.png Wizard.png Summoners are a very cheap and weak unit that takes a considerable amount of time to train. They are worth training; however, in order to use Wizardry Strategy during battle. Wizards are one of the most damaging units in the game. They take a while to train but only use up gold and food. This unit is deadly to other troops who have little magic defense. (Presumably the most effective unit against Titans) Artillery Mainly found in the Arsenal the fifth unit type includes: Carriages, Trebuchets, Catapults, Siege Slings, Angels, and Titans. Carriage.png Trebuchet.png Catapult.png Siege Sling.png Angel.png Titan.png Carriages are the upgraded version of Porters. They have a larger carrying capacity at the cost of more food. Very useful for looting players or moving resources. Could be trained in mass for Artillery Strategy but very costly to move. Trebuchets are the basic "damage" artillery unit. As they are lower tier than the others, trebuchets are quick and cheaper to train in mass quantities. Essential for first GT and cheaper than the rest for Artillery Strategy . Catapults are the advanced "damage" artillery unit. A must have if you decided to occupy a GT or attacking enemies dominion. Siege Slings are the artillery unit who focuses their attack on enemy garrison instead of wall. Angels are very high damage dealing artillery and are the fastest unit as well. Angels can only be trained in a Sanctuary, a special building only found in a GT. Angels are fragile and easily killed and are the first units to be attacked when enemy cavalry flank. Titans are the toughest unit in the game and(currently) one of the hardest units to unlock. If you have Titans in your army they will be the frontliners that will took the brunt of enemies attack, They are trainable in the Arsenal; however, multiple research must be done before a player can train them. (But with 0 Magic armour, only units with high magic attacks could kill them) Taxes(Somebody please confirm this - Aru) For each unit you trained, there is a tax imposed on the training. Taxes do not stop after 100% and can exceed it.